Teething is the sequential appearance of baby teeth. Generally speaking, teething begins around age six months, and continues until the baby is about three years old. But in some healthy babies, the first tooth appears in the third month; in others, it doesn't emerge until the infant is a full year old. As a child begins teething, providing a soft article to chew on may provide some relief from discomfort, hasten the eruption of the teeth from the gumline and provide a distraction from the general discomfort associated with the teething process.